dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Kaia Illiston
Kaia Illiston is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from '' Fate of the Card''. Kaia appear in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT. /NT Appearance Kaia is thin and pale young woman with long dirty blond hair goes down to her waist and keeps her left eye hidden behind red rose eye patch. Kaia's default outfit is black long sleeves robes with hood down fingerless globes, dark blue skirt down to her ankles and heel boots. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Kaia Illiston Deck of Fate – Turning tides against her opponents, twisting their own fate and using their own power against them. ---- Kaia plays defensive taking chances and using her cards to perform different abilities awhile using her mirror to reflect damage back at her opponent. Kaia stats pretty low expect while she is still quick, she lack a reliable way to deal HP damage with only during Chases, reflecting attack back and her EX Burst are only ways to do so. Another major key feature is her deck of cards, drawing one will allow her perform a effect on herself, her opponent or both. Brave Attack HP Attack Cards EX Mode Kaia's EX Mode is Ritual of Desire, while in EX Mode Kaia gains the abilities Regen, Eye of Fate, and Stargaze. Eye of Fate a R + attack allow her freeze time then use Draw and Shuffle to pick between three cards, Shuffle use Cycle through card show above her head pressing up for forward and down going back, using Draw will select the card of choice. Stargaze will cause area go dark and light appear as star lights, this will slow down and weaken her opponent during her EX mode. Kaia's EX Burst is The Game of Fate, cause her and her opponent will be place in void area surrounding in star lights with 22 cards rotating in two circle around the stage. Kaia Ex Burst is game of chance entrusting her opponent by picking three cards, which could support either her or themselves which would boost power of her EX burst or backfiring back her. During her EX Burst Kaia has no access to her moves, Eye of Fate can be use too but limit to two usage while is able see what the cards are while using this to rig game to her favor, using Brave attack will swap one card for another awhile HP attack will be use to destroy card. Cards she draw from each are all use with mostly same effect, with some change, Lovers only share Brave, the Hermit make where they unable to have access to out ring of cards, Death will only work on her opponent while Hierophant and Temperance only work on herself and only just double her Brave for Temperance. *'Fool': Reset whole fight, both herself and her opponent will begin fight again from where they started from. Effect happen as soon the card is pick. *'Magician/Priestess': Will increase magical power of user for after the EX Burst is over. Magician will work on her opponent while Priestess work on herself. *'Emperor/Empress': Will increase physical power of user for after the EX Burst is over. Emperor will work on her opponent while Empress work on herself. *'Justice': Increase the Damage of Kaia EX Burst will deal *'Wheel of Fortune': Reset the Game cause opponent to have pick three cards again Kaia will also gain access to two usage of her Eye of Fate. Effect happen as soon the card is pick. *'Hanged Man': Kaia lose the amount Brave she has to how much her opponent has. *'Devil': Will end Kaia's EX Burst with out it going off but opponent will lose all but 1 Brave. *'Star': Cause Kaia and her opponent to even out both their Brave pools. *'Sun/Moon': Will give 9999 Brave to fallowing, if the Sun it go to her opponent, if it the Moon goes to herself. *'Judgement': Will cause Kaia Ex Burst go off and giving her an instant win no matter how much HP her opponent has. Effect happen as soon the card is pick. *'World': Will End Kaia Ex Burst giving her opponent Full HP recovery and full EX Force. Effect happen as soon the card is pick. Once cards been pick rest of Kaia EX Burst will beginning, Fate's Result. How ever a second form of her EX Burst exist when her opponent harms her during the game, Penalty, which just weaker version of her EX Burst and none effect will carry over. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: The Whims of Fate *''World Map Theme: *''Dungeon Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs X: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters